Black Wolf
by Wolf no naku koro ni
Summary: Haru is a wolf whose soul was stolen, so she must recover it in pieces. She meets many new friends on this adventure, and three symmetrical triplet demons in particular that make her feel something she'd never felt before. This all looks like fun until a dark truth is revealed and Haru has to join the hands of both rivals to face something darker than they had ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Black Butler or any other media referred to in this fanfiction.**

A wolf, black as night, was running through the forest late one twilight. The moon was full, shining over its sleek coat. On his back was a girl with black hair and matching wolf ears and tail. She nodded to several other wolves unseen in the shadows around them and charged forward. In their path lays a village—a fort full of people to guard the demon lord she would have despised had she had a soul any longer. She wants to reclaim it now.

Black Wolf

Emotionless Wolf

Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaels were out on a job in that small fort. It seemed the people were being terrorized by a pack of wolves. Ciel knew better, however, assuming it was a creature of another world such as a demon. The village itself was small and compact, filled with young and hard-working people. It seemed like the typical independent village, yet something about it was abnormally depressing. Sebastian and Ciel went to the shrine that held the ruler of this small independent community as requested.

She was sitting gracefully on a large throne in front of a small fire. She was tall and mature, her sleek black hair tied back in a traditional style. Her face was painted with minor hints of dark red and black paint. At her feet, two large, thin dogs began to growl at the newcomers. Her steely black eyes gazed at Ciel and Sebastian passively.

"Greetings, strangers," she said in her perfectly elegant voice. "I am Akita. I am the maiden here at this shrine to honor the gods. I hear you've come to expel the demons from our village?"

"Yes, that's right," Ciel nodded once. "We need as much information as you can give us, and we can take it from there."

"Very well," she purred, turning to one of the dogs and stroking his head to quiet him. Sebastian wrinkled his nose; that was an exceptionally ugly mongrel. "The wolves aren't like normal wolves. They are abnormally strong and fast, and they are controlled by a demon princess."

"Demon princess?" Ciel questioned. His assumptions must be right.

"She constantly breaches the village and tries to kill me. She's a creature of thievery and trickery, so don't be fooled by whatever she tells you. Wolves are horrid creatures; bred from Satan and sent to do nothing but defile this earth with their thieving, cruel, worthless existence. If I could leave this shrine, if I could ever kill really, I would tear each and every wolf apart with my own hands. It must be satisfying, but as a shrine maiden, I am bond by a covenant to God and I cannot kill anyone. Be careful of that wolf girl, when you see her. Trick her before she does you."

"That might not be necessary," Sebastian replied, for his master was at a loss for words at the woman's cruel speech. "But I assure you my young master and I will do everything in our power to stop the killing in your village."

"Yes," Ciel nodded firmly. "We will make sure this demon girl that you speak of will never harm you."

"Good luck, stranger," Akita nodded them off as they left the shrine.

"A wolf, is it?" Ciel spoke almost to himself as they continued through the town. "Hm, a nice change from dogs, isn't it, Sebastian?"

"Quite, young master," Sebastian nodded. In truth, dogs annoyed him, so why wouldn't wolves? Cats are much better; they're gentle, yet deadly, they're independent, and they're so soft. "I assume that these wolves will be active at night. I assume we'll be searching the village for more information until then?"

"Yes," Ciel sighed, looking up at the sky. He didn't know why this village made him rather melancholy inside. Maybe it had to do with this strange case.

It was late and they were about to find lodgings for the night when a splitting bang of metal against metal rang through the small fort, accompanied by a harsh cry.

"The wolves are here!" a guard manning the tower shouted. "It's the wolf princess!"

"Sebastian, move!" Ciel barked.

"Right, master!" Sebastian replied before jumping atop one of the roofs and gliding to the nearest wall.

The soulless wolf princess Haru leapt off her wolf's back and climbed the wooden wall effortlessly. She was shot at, but she avoided the shots and kicked the guard over the wall. She jumped onto one of the roofs and began running towards Akita's lodgings.

"She's after Lady Akita!" one of the villagers shouted, shooting an arrow at her. Haru spotted something else in her way; a demon. She spun around and jumped off the roof, suddenly transforming into a black wolf, galloping in a small circle to distract her foe before jumping up again on the other side. Sebastian had fallen for her trick and was now standing in front of her with his back to her. She growled quietly, baring her fangs. Sebastian turned around.

"You're good," he said. "I get that you're after the humans for stealing your forest, but I'm afraid you have to leave now."

He lunged at her, throwing dinner knives at her legs and feet so she'd back up off the roof. She slid down rather clumsily, landing roughly on her forepaws in a pile of crates. The villagers around her cheered at her fall, brandishing their pitchforks and torches viciously. She growled, transforming into a human again and running at the shrine. One of Akita's handmaidens met her halfway, wielding a purification rod in an attempt to exorcise her.

Ciel watched the scene calmly as Sebastian regrouped to join him.

"Master, what should we do?"

"She's not like most demons we've met. Where's that driving fire in her attacks? I know hatred when I see it and she doesn't have it."

"Such hatred in a soul can drive people mad sometimes," Sebastian agreed. "No, she doesn't even have a soul."

"What?!"

Sebastian leapt in between the fighting girls, taking the purification rod in one hand and Haru's wrist in the other. Haru growled and fought, but whimpered when she realized she couldn't get out of Sebastian's firm grip. He turned to glare at her. She gazed at him with beautiful, empty blue eyes. With her black hair and those eyes, she looked a lot like Ciel.

"You don't even fear a demon, do you?" he asked, grinning slightly. With a sharp blow to the stomach, she was unconscious. Sebastian gathered the girl in his arms and began walking away. "You're village is safe now. My young master and I are leaving, and we're taking the wolf girl with us."

Intermission

Haru awoke in a large, soft, warm bed. She stretched and yawned, looking around the room. So this was the Phantomhive's estate. She left her room cautiously. She ghosted about the halls, in search of food, and that charming demon that helped her….

She met Sebastian in the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast for his master and his guest when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Haru half hiding behind the door.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" he asked. "You don't have to be shy. Come in. I apologize for not having breakfast ready for you; my young master usually sleeps in a bit later."

Haru sniffed the soup and licked her lips. Sebastian watched her carefully, although he didn't anticipate her attacking soon.

"It's odd for a demon to crave human food," he noted.

"I'm not a demon," Haru said quietly. "My soul was stolen by that witch and I need to get it back."

Sebastian frowned. "I see. So I assume you weren't attacking that village for destroying your forest?"

"It's not my forest," Haru shrugged. "Nor were they my wolves I was attacking with. They merely offered me help. But I'm incapable of a force driving me forth to fight enough to get my soul back from that shrine. Day in and day out, it's always breach, attack, get hungry, retreat; breach, attack, get hungry, retreat. I lack hatred, pain, and even desire. I only know right and wrong now."

"So I assume you need a place to stay to recover the fragments of your soul?" Sebastian asked casually, not taking his eyes off the food he was making. Haru tilted her head.

"Huh?"

"Souls work in strange ways. If they are taken by a demon, then the victim will surely die. If they are taken by an innocent shrine maiden that can't kill anything, the victim will live like an empty shell. Pieces of the soul can be recovered one fragment at a time until the soul itself is whole again."

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haru asked. Sebastian smirked.

"If I couldn't explain any fact of soul collecting, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"I was being serious."

Sebastian smiled back at her. She reminded him of a child; she was no older than Ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you are, mistress," Sebastian served Haru a plateful of breakfast.

"You don't have to call me that," she said. "I'm just a wolf. Most people would shoot me away; it's kind of funny to be sitting at a table eating with a human."

"Sebastian addresses all my guests properly," Ciel said, sipping his tea with a bored expression. "However, we muddled over the matter for quite some time last night. You should stay with us so you won't cause any more trouble. We're willing to act as if you are my cousin from a different country."

"Cousin?" Haru questioned.

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "You and my young master do look alike. It's uncanny."

"You can stay around the mansion for the most part," Ciel continued. "I'd ask that if you have to make an appearance that you would hide your ears and tail. We could get in trouble with the church with someone like you."

"Fine," Haru said apathetically.

Curious Wolf

Ciel was too busy to say much to Haru after breakfast, but the wolf followed him to his study anyway. She lingered behind him like a shadow, merely staring at him from a corner of the room for a long time. It made Ciel slightly uncomfortable knowing someone was watching him like that, but it occurred to him that she didn't have anything better to do. He was just glad she wasn't relatively disruptive as Pluto had been.

"You can go outside," he said, not turning his head and making a small wave with his hand. "Just don't cause trouble for anyone."

Haru stalked out of the room and ventured down the hallway. Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember which direction they came from; the mansion was so big. She wandered about with wonder, wishing to learn every crack and cranny of the large house with searching eyes. Was this feeling… curiosity?

She heard a loud clatter and jumped, her fur frizzing out in shock. She peeked around the corner to see a maid in a pile of shattered glass.

"Now I've really done it!" she squeaked, rushing to clean up the glass. Haru hid behind the corner and watched her for a while. "Sebastian is going to kill me! He'll throw me to the wolves, yes he will!"

Haru flattened her ears and growled quietly. Mei-Rin heard this and finally looked up at the girl standing in the doorway. Mei-Rin gasped and took a step back, surprised. She just so happened to back up into Sebastian, who had heard the crash and had been standing there for a bit already.

"Is something wrong, Mei-Rin?" he asked softly. She trembled slightly as she pointed to the mysterious girl in the doorway.

"Th-there's a girl in the mansion!"

"Yes, I see that," Sebastian sighed, motioning Haru forward. "This is Haru Phantomhive, Ciel's distant cousin. Her parents died in a tragic accident and now she resides with us."

"Oh, the young master's relative?" Mei-Rin relaxed at once and ran towards the girl to curtsy in front of her. Who cares if Haru had wolf ears and a tail? "Pleased to meet you, Mistress."

"She's not familiar with the mansion, so I'm sure she would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on her so she won't get lost again."

"Okay, deary, whatever you like!" Mei-Rin smiled. It took a moment, but soon Haru smiled back. Sebastian stared at her, for he knew she was faking. However, Haru followed Mei-Rin around like a little duckling.

Mei-Rin tried to fetch the rest of the plates from the top shelf of the cabinet, toppling off the ladder dangerously and dropping all of the plates. Haru rushed into action instinctually, snatching each of the plates out of the air and replacing them on the ground next to Mei-Rin. She began wagging her tail and Mei-Rin smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mistress," she said, gathering the plates and heading into the kitchen. Bardroy was in the kitchen already, preparing some food—or more like torching it—when the two girls entered.

"Hey, Mei-Rin," he greeted. "You didn't break them this time, that's good."

"The master's cousin helped me," Mei-Rin explained with a small laughed, setting the plates on the counter. The two boys seemed astounded to see the cute little girl that they'd never met before introduced as a relative of Ciel.

"No way!"

"She's so cute!" Finnian chirped, petting Haru between the ears. She looked extremely angry at this and was just about to bite him when she heard Sebastian behind her.

"Oh, come now, Finnian, don't be so childish," he chided. Finnian immediately stopped what he was doing and Sebastian continued. "If you're going to pet the young Mistress, do so in a manner that won't offend her so. For she is like the mighty wolf, proud and mysterious. She would not like for some idiot to begin patting her over the head, but instead stroke her under the chin like so."

Haru began wagging her tail and purring as Sebastian started scratching under her chin. The others gasped and Mei-Rin actually got a nosebleed.

"She's a cute thing, isn't she?" Bardroy asked, approaching her and doing as Sebastian asked. Haru tensed, angered, however, and bit him furiously on the hand before darting out of the kitchen with inhuman speed.

"She bit me!"

Haru jumped out a window and found a cozy spot between two bushes in the garden. She just wanted to be away from them for a while. After a while, she could hear the others searching frantically for her. She didn't move until she heard the familiar, whisper-quiet movements of a certain demon.

"You're not much like a dog," Sebastian muttered. "I'm not quite sure how to handle you, young mistress." He knelt in front of her and lifted her face. "You shouldn't bite people like that. It's unsightly for a lady such as yourself."

"Men scare me," she admitted quietly. "They're mean and their voices are loud."

"I see," Sebastian sighed. "This must cause a great inconvenience for you, but Bardroy won't do anything to hurt you. Just stay out of the kitchen when he's cooking and nothing will happen. Now come on," he got to his feet and held a hand out for her. "It's time for dinner, mistress."

**Finally chapter two is done! For those of you who favorite/reviewed/followed, thank you so much! I never thought this story would be so popular, but if you like it, I'm super glad. I updated this weekend, like I was asked, so I hope you're happy :)**

** I'll try to update more, but I warn you, I wrote this fanfiction earlier in my writing days and it's not as structured as my others. Think of it as a small break or a different writing style. Anyway, please read on, review if you have something to say and I hope to see you in the next chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red.**

**Dark.**

**Sweet red!**

**Bloody red eyes and a bloody red soul.**

**All mine! Mine! MINE!**

Haru awoke with a start. She sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and gasping for air till she realized she was just in her room, sleeping. She relaxed again and curled up under the covers as she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Young Mistress, it's time to get up," a voice squeaked. Haru peeked over the covers to see Mei-Rin standing next to the bed with a light summer dress in her hands and a tray of tea next to the bedside table.

This was how the days started. Mei-Rin was like a personal servant to her. She'd wake up in the morning, Mei-Rin would serve her tea, and she would join Ciel downstairs for breakfast. She was treated as the lady of the house, with respect and dignity, much like Ciel.

After breakfast, Ciel would go to work and Haru would play in the garden with whatever she found; rocks, bugs, even small animals. She was a dirty kid, which didn't really help with the servants questioning her odd animalistic features.

They would both break for lunch, which Haru would join Ciel in the study and play a game of chess. It went without saying Haru had little attention span for such strategic games and often won only because Ciel let her. She then regained the shard of Triumph.

Some nights, she would have nightmares of the past she refused to share and would regretfully regain the emotion of Fear. No one was there for her, and she couldn't remember if anyone was in the first place, so she often felt Lonely as well.

But it was a good life here at the Phantomhive Mansion, and she'd be lying if she told Ciel she wasn't having a good time, but still she wondered about the curious world she was in and what was to become of it later. For now, time stood still, but it was only taking a break. Time would start ticking again and Haru dreaded the day she would have to leave this place in order to protect those she'd come to love so dearly.

Content Wolf

For now she was content. A bit hungry, actually. She wandered into the study with a sad look on her face.

"Ciel, when's lunch?" she asked.

"We just ate an hour ago," Ciel replied, withholding a laugh. She was so pathetic how she was always looking for food. It entertained him, and he seemed to quite enjoy her company. She was kind and gentle, unlike Elizabeth, and relatively… fun to be around.

"Then when's dinner?"

"Haru," Ciel sighed, setting down his papers and putting a hand against his forehead. "Will you quit bothering me if I order Sebastian to give you something to eat?"

"That probably won't be best at the moment, Master," Sebastian said, walking through the door Haru had left open. He rushed to Haru's side and shoved a hat over her ears. "I advise you keep this on for the time being."

A moment of confusion passed and Ciel was suddenly strangled/embraced by his betrothed, Elizabeth Midford.

"Ciel! I missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you, silly," she laughed. She pulled away and glared at Haru. "Who is she?"

"She's my cousin," Ciel replied. The words seemed to pacify Elizabeth and the girl laughed.

"Oh, okay," she smiled. "Sorry, for a moment I didn't know what you were doing here. I'm Lizzie, and I'm Ciel's partner, you see?"

Haru frowned, clearly displeased to hear this, as a spark of jealousy welled up in her.

"Now," Lizzie continued. "I want to know everything about you. I want to know your name, where you're from, what you like!"

"At least give her a chance to reply, my lady," Paula panted, running into the room and holding onto the door frame for support. "I told you not to run off like that."

"I'm sorry, Paula, but you know how excited I am to see Ciel and meet his new cousin!" Lizzie turned to embrace Haru, who remembered Sebastian stuffing her head in that ridiculously uncomfortable hat to hide her ears. At least she was wearing a dress that made her tail look like nothing more than a small bow tail at the back.

"Where'd you get such an adorable hat?" Lizzie asked, dragging Haru out to the hallway. Haru merely glanced at the mirror and was suddenly red in the face with embarrassment. She turned to growl quietly at Sebastian, who remained unfazed.

"Ciel gave it to me," Haru lied.

"Where are you from? I want to know everything about you!"

"So sorry, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian interjected as the three of them sat down in the drawing room. "But my young mistress is rather sensitive on the topic, so she's likely not to answer you."

"No, it's fine," Haru lied, clearing her throat. She got to her feet. "I was born as the only living child to Godfrey and Pricilla Phantomhive. We'd been long overshadowed by our distant relatives and, retired, we stayed in a large mansion much like this one. It was cozy country living, and having been born dead, my parents treasured me as a jewel outshined by not even the rarest ruby or the most durable diamond. Yes, life was good to me, then… the accident happened."

Her tone changed.

"It was a dark and weary night. I was playing with my cat, Mr. Midnight when I heard a scream from my parents' quarters. I followed the sound, only to be greeted by my parents' corpses, bathed in blood and consumed by demons. It was a tragic sight for me to bear and I feel as if I lost a lot more than a few family members that night. I lost a part of my soul, as if I too am an empty shell. I came here in hopes of my soul returning to me, and I must say," she turned to Ciel. "I have found something much better."

Ciel was blown away by her lie. Looks like she'd been learning from Sebastian.

Lizzie left later and Haru was glad to be rid of that ridiculous Lolita hat. She gave it back to Sebastian with cold eyes.

"Such girlish things are not suitable for a wolf," she spat, and went up to her room without another word. She didn't come down for dinner, either. Assuming he'd made a terrible faux pa, Sebastian let her be.

Haru laid face down on her bed and whimpered. She thought about it. Lizzie wasn't a particular favorite of hers, sheltered and spoiled like that, but she got to have Ciel in marriage. Perhaps at the age of thirteen she was considered an adult as a wolf, maybe it was that. However, she wanted more than anything for something deeper than just friendship and content. She wanted happiness and love. Something never presented to a wolf.

She slept that night, her bed feeling large and empty with just her in it.

She didn't want to be… Alone.

**Another chapter for the countdown! I've got some more overall plot to this one, so start guessing, people! I was requested to upload this weekend, so I really strained my fingers to type as fast as I could to get a lot up. I hope this is enough to hold you over until next weekend :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

"Please?"

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, please explain to Haru why she can't come to town with us."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, master," Sebastian replied. Ciel glanced at him. "Haru would get bored and lonely if she were left out; it is a festival, after all. Why can't she come?"

"Why are you so soft with her?!" Ciel demanded. "I thought you didn't like dogs."

"Dogs, yes," Sebastian admitted. "Wolves are much different on the other hand. I'm sure Haru will behave herself this once."

"Fine," Ciel grumbled.

Violent Wolf

The Fall Festival was going on in London. The streets were crammed with people and stands selling different foods from different corners of the world. The festival was originally held in autumn to celebrate the rich harvest of the year before the winter. It has also been called the 'food festival' unofficially for some time now.

"Look at this place! Isn't it wonderful?"

Haru stood in the cart as they rode along, her eyes scouring the several food vendors in the main square. Ciel could see her tail waving under her cloak.

"Sit down, Haru," he muttered. "And mind your tail, will you? Honestly, I don't see what you're so excited about."

"All this food it's great," Haru smiled, brushing her tail down carefully. "It's a shame you didn't go into the profitable food vending business."

"Food trading is a hit or miss business, my lady," Sebastian told her, pulling the horses to a halt and handing the reigns to a stable boy. "If the harvest is rich like this year, the riches will role in and you'd be safe for winter. However, if the harvest is scarce, the profit will be small."

Haru didn't seem pleased with his lecture. He glanced at her with a confused expression.

"Mistress?"

"Well, that's really fascinating, but… the apples… can I?"

"Oh, that's what you want," Sebastian sounded slightly displeased that she hadn't been listening to him. Ciel nodded to him and he handed her a small bag of gold. "Buy as much as you like with this."

Haru nodded and took the gold to the vendor. She returned with several crates of apples of all kinds, and the vendor was closing up his stand. Ciel gawked at her.

"Who buys that many apples?!"

"You said to buy all I wanted," Haru replied arrogantly, devouring one of the apples in a few bites.

"But still," Ciel sighed.

"If it isn't the young Earl Phantomhive."

"Oh no," Ciel groaned as Haru looked up to see two Chinese people greeting them.

"And it looks like you have a charming young friend with you," Lau noted, taking Haru's hand with a gracious smile. "Not cheating on Lady Elizabeth, are you? You sly boy."

"She's my cousin," Ciel explained, batting his hand away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My young lord, it's a festival," Lau smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world; isn't that right, Gran Mau?"

Haru glared at them childishly and hid behind Sebastian. The demon frowned and pushed her forward again.

"Haru," he whispered quietly. "Present yourself, remember."

"Shy thing, isn't she?" Lau laughed.

"Whatever," Ciel muttered. "She's only hiding because she knows you're a creep. Come on, Haru; we have things to do."

"Looks like somebody likes apples," Mau muttered as they were walking away. Haru growled at her before following Ciel down the road.

Haru didn't really pay attention to what anyone else was doing; she did what she wanted. She made a couple friends and fans in the festival, but no one really caught her eye. It was sunset before she knew it and soon the streets were dark and empty except for the three of them.

"We should get home faster," Haru said quietly, her tone firm and dark. Her ear twitched once under her hood and Ciel stiffened.

"Sebastian, what is she talking about?"

"Don't be alarmed, master, but we're being followed," Sebastian glanced behind him. "Stay here with Haru. I'll go check on it."

"Be careful," Haru smiled at him. Sebastian almost laughed; no one had ever shown concern for him before.

"My young lady, I assure you, you don't have to worry about me. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

With that, he left the two alone. Haru tensed, growling quietly at something Ciel couldn't see.

"Ciel, do you trust me?" she asked.

Ciel didn't answer for a moment.

"… Yes."

She whirled around and bit him on the hand, drawing forth blood and drinking the red liquid. Ciel tensed and pulled away when she released him. She then took the form of a large black wolf. And lunged into the shadows with a loud bark. Ciel heard some struggle and a whimper before blood splattered in a large pool into the light.

"H-Haru!?" he shouted. He felt Sebastian behind him and stepped back into his arms, trembling.

"Relax, young master, she's alright."

Ciel couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. Before anything else happened, he lost consciousness. Sebastian sighed as he gathered the boy in his arms.

"Master," he said quietly, as if to complain. "Why must you be so fragile?" He closed his eyes, but didn't raise his head. "Whoever you are, you can get off the roof now."

The figure dressed in red laughed and jumped down from his perch on the roof of a nearby building.

"I should have known it was you," Sebastian muttered, looking up. "Grell Sutcliff."

"Well, well, we meet again, Bassy," Grell laughed, slinging his death scythe over his shoulder. "Looks like you did my job for me tonight. Two demons with the intent to kill were defeated by none other than you and that wolf."

"What do you know about my young mistress?" Sebastian questioned.

"She's all the talk at Society," Grell smirked. "A wolf with her soul stolen by a selfish demon queen. She's not the first; usually we'd just kill the other victims. However, for some reason, Will let her live. I see her soul is being regained piece by piece, good job."

"What do you want with her after she regains her soul?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually, it has been written that she'll kill herself."

Sebastian gasped. "Why?"

"She'll just die if that demon doesn't get her first," Grell said absentmindedly. "What a shame too. She's just adorable."

"Who is this demon?"

"Sorry, but that's classified."

"And you could tell me everything else?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she still not back yet?"

Haru had run off after her scuffle with the demon and hadn't returned for several days. It was starting to worry Ciel, especially after the information they had received from Grell. Although, Sebastian hadn't told him of Haru's inevitable doom yet.

"There's been no sign of her since the incident," Sebastian replied.

"Well then go look for her!"

Ciel took a deep breath to keep from shouting. He had grown to like Haru like a sister, and it gave him nightmares to think about what could have happened to her.

"Is that what you wish, master?" Sebastian asked. "Remember what Grell told us. She had to leave us for something."

Ciel was silent. He wanted her back to safety. If she was really as helpless as he was, she was doomed in the human world.

Haru had run off, but she hadn't gone far. She'd gone to see an old friend of hers, none other than the Undertaker.

"Those are some serious injuries," he noted, serving her tea and letting her relax for a bit before she set off again. "You'll get blood all over my floor."

"I'm… sorry… no," she lifted her head and gave him a stubborn expression. "I'm not sorry at all. I don't feel sorrow anymore."

"You chose that for yourself," Undertaker told her.

"What are you implying, you sick shinigami?"

"If you want your wounds to heal, then you must accept all the medicine they give you, whether you like it or not," he said. Haru frowned.

"Why are you so weird?" she muttered. She jumped when Undertaker began laughing boisterously.

"Weird, am I? Well, if you want to sue, go for Grell first, okay? Hahaha!"

Shy Wolf; Sweet Wolf

Haru had been travelling for a while now. She was tired and she was hungry. She was almost on her last straw when she found herself in a beautiful garden full of roses and blue bonnets. She stalked around the labyrinth of colors until she saw something. In the center of the garden, three demons, triplets, were sorting through flowers and just looking up at her as she turned the corner.

She let out a nervous squeak after being spotted and turned to run only to see the three lined up right behind her. She clumsily fell down on her tail, her exhaustion getting the better of her. She kind of expected them to take advantage of her, but she never thought they would help her. One of them picked her up, the other began brushing her off, and the third slipped a small pink flower in the fringe of her bangs. She blinked at them once and smiled. It wasn't as fake as before; there was some depth behind it.

The three of them nodded and continued with their work. Haru looked up as another demon, a beautiful woman, entered their small clearing.

"Working hard, I see," Hannah said. She turned to Haru, a little surprised. "Oh, hello dear, are you lost?"

One of the triplets came forth and whispered something in her ear.

"I see," she nodded. "Well, my master will surely let you stay here for a night."

"What is this?" Alois Trancy inquired as Claude and Hannah brought Haru to his study. "What kind of ugly thing is she?"

"Just a pathetic lost wolf, highness," Claude explained. "Her name is Haru. She's travelled here from Phantomhive manor."

"Phantomhive?" Alois smirked and approached the girl, running his pale, slim fingers through her long, black hair. She whimpered, pulling away from him. Alois laughed. "Such a silly thing. Give her a room for the next few days and keep her out of my way."

"Yes, your highness," Claude bowed before taking Haru roughly by the arm and dragging her out to the hallway. He found an empty room for her and threw her in. "Stay here. My young highness will decide what to do with you later, spy of Phantomhive."

"Seriously?" Haru thought. She glanced around the room for a moment. It would be nice to have a relatively safe place to rest. She was still dirty and hungry, though. She curled up on the bed and looked out the window. She wanted to go home with Ciel. Everyone here was mean; it made her feel lonelier than ever before.

It was later that day that Claude came back in without knocking. "Alois has requested your presence at a dinner tonight. The servants will help you make yourself presentable."

Hannah ran a bath for Haru in the guest bathroom and helped her clean her wounds.

"I'm sorry for the water being cold," she apologized.

"I don't mind," Haru replied. "As a wolf, I'm just glad it's this warm."

After her bath, Hannah dressed Haru in an elegant blue dress. She was just tying her hair back when she heard Alois shouting for her.

"Oh, what is it now?" Hannah muttered angrily as she turned and left Haru on her own. Haru looked at her reflection and frowned until she noticed three figures behind her. She turned around to see the triplets from before. They danced around her in circles, styling her hair, adorning her figure with flowers and frills. She felt something unfamiliar to her, something that made the loneliness in her subside.

She glanced back to the mirror. She looked really cute and girlish, but she liked it. She blushed when she turned back to them.

"I… I don't really look good in something so cute and girlish," she mumbled shyly. "Um… do I?"

They paused for a moment, not used to someone they were ordered to serve being so nice. The all nodded a couple times and Haru was then summoned and escorted downstairs for the dinner party.

"So I hear you're a spy for the Phantomhives," Alois told her over the appetizer. "Tell me, what do you wish to gain by coming here?"

"In truth, I never wanted to involve myself with them or even you," Haru sighed.

"Are you a demon under contract with Ciel, then?"

"I'm no demon," Haru growled at him. Alois laughed.

"A feisty one, aren't you? Alright, I'm sure Ciel would want his darling 'sister' back soon, so why don't you stay here till he comes to collect?"

Haru shrugged. Sebastian would come and get her soon. And she could take care of herself.

**To all who have reviewed/favorite/followed, I'm so happy that I've received so much support on this fanfiction. But if you don't mind me asking, what's so great about this fanfic? It's just another OC story of mine. Oh well, I've uploaded several chapters this weekend, and I'll try to upload as much as I can asap! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Take Haru to her room now," Alois instructed his servants. "Make sure she's comfortable, okay?" He turned to Haru with a sly wink. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haru bit back her disgust. He was treating her like nothing more than a wild dog, trapping her in a room like this. She only stayed with the Phantomhives because she wanted to. She sat against the wall in her room, staring into the endless darkness. Her room was small and grey with nothing more than a bed in it. She didn't often sleep at night anyway.

Lonely Wolf

She sat with her back against the wall and her legs sprawled out. She wanted sake.

It was already night time before a small, warm light entered the room. She looked up to see the three demons from before, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury, (she had learned their names over dinner). They each set a candlestick in a corner of the room and began looking around as if they'd never seen the place before.

"Do you want something?" she asked. She was familiar with desire. They turned to her and nodded their heads slightly. They each approached her; Timber and Thompson knelt on either side of her and put their heads on either of her shoulders, whilst Canterbury sat on one side of her and put his head in her lap. Haru felt something she never had before; this wasn't loneliness… it was… what?

She was tense; she wasn't sure how to handle this new emotion. After a moment of hesitation, she reached forward and began stroking Canterbury's hair softly. He closed his eyes, clearly pleased with her kind gesture. It was only another moment before Haru began singing to them.

"_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga  
Mata chinurarete yuku nante  
Namanurui kaze toguro o maitara  
Sore ga tabun aizu_

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette  
Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karametorarete ikanaide_

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

_Dare ga kono te o nigitte iru no?  
Dare ga kono kami o nadete iru no?  
Ima naite ita moegi no naka de  
Kanjiteru aizu_

_Tobikoetette tobikoetette  
Unmei no haguruma kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Chiranaide chiranaide  
Soshite tane o nokosanaide_

_Me o daseba futatabi mawaru karuma_

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette  
Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karametorarete ikanaide_

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera"_

Haru smiled at them. Their eyes were closed; they seemed to be sleeping. Now that she thought about it, sleeping wouldn't be so bad now that she wasn't so alone. Her eyes began slipping closed and her head nodding from side to side. The triplets looked up when they saw her falling asleep.

"She must be tired," Thompson noted, helping the others pick her up.

"The master is a tiresome handful," Timber agreed as they set her down on the bed.

"Do you think we can stay with her tonight?" Canterbury asked, tucking the thin, grey quilt around her.

"The master did say to make her comfortable," Thompson nodded.

"It can't hurt," Timber agreed.

The three of them knelt on one side of the bed and put their heads down on the mattress, faces turned to watch Haru. They didn't feel lonely around her; similar to when they were peacefully brushing Hannah's hair in the evening. They knew something was wrong with her, and in return for her undeniable kindness, they wanted to help her. It was replaying a debt, nothing more, right?

They woke up the next morning being dragged out of Haru's room by their necks. They didn't even bother struggling as Claude dragged them to the dining hall and threw them into the kitchen.

"Do your jobs!" Claude ordered. "Don't waste your time with that soulless wolf. Just stay away from her."

"Touchy," Thompson muttered.

"Do you think he's jealous?" Timber asked, putting soup on for breakfast for the bratty young master.

"He's just greedy with the souls, no matter how incomplete," Canterbury replied, taking some plates out to set the table.

When haru awoke hours later, she was dismayed to learn she was alone again. However, as she was stretching and getting out of bed, she noticed a small white box at the foot of her bed with three purple ribbons on it. One bow on either side and one in the center. She smirked and hastily unwrapped the gift; she'd never gotten a present before.

Inside was a cute little Funtom Co. Bitter Rabbit; she'd come to recognize it often. She smiled fondly and hugged it close. She loved it. She took it downstairs to breakfast with her and back up to her room afterwards. She never set it down. Claude scolded the triplets as soon as he could.

"Don't tell me you wasted what little money the master has given you on that," he spat. The three looked kind of sheepish for once.

"Oh so it was you who gave it to her," Alois snickered, descending the staircase to meet them. "How stupid. There's no way she could like you; you won't even talk to her."

The triplets were enraged to hear this, but they didn't say anything. They merely whispered amongst themselves as always.

Haru was up in her room, lying on the floor with a bored expression. Her ear twitched and she raised her head. Someone was coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Haru hurriedly got to her feet and burst straight through the locked door of her bedroom. She dashed down the stairs and out the front door. Canterbury, who was sweeping nearby, jumped in shock and looked at her. She glanced back at him; her eyes were no longer a beautiful blue, but a cruel red.

"Sorry that I can't stick around and chat, but I have a demon to kill," she growled with a sadistic smile. She was interrupted when a long, sharp lance broke through the window and stabbed through her stomach. She blinked in shock. "Huh? How did that get there?"

Ominous Wolf

An ominous figure, much like a shadow, darted into the clearing and loomed a few feet away from her. She coughed up blood and yanked the lance out of her stomach, transforming into a large black wolf. She growled at the demonic entity.

"Akita," she snarled. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"What business do you have here?" Claude demanded, running out to the front lawn as well as the other demons. Whoever this was, was a great threat; they could tell.

"Come, Haruka," the shadow growled. "You know what you have isn't fair, now I want it back!"

Haru snapped, lunging at the shadow. The shadow dodged, shooting ink-like bullets at her, at the others, and at the mansion. It caused some damage, but the spirit was spent, and retreated once its warning was delivered. Haru growled after it with little attempt to chase after the fleeing being.

"So this is your fault?" Claude demanded. "If you are the one endangering my master, then leave this place and never return."

"No!" Hannah jumped in. "Haru has done nothing to this demon. If anything, we should be helping her."

"This is not business of your place, Hannah Annafellows," Claude argued.

"What if we have something to say about it?" Canterbury whispered to the other two. They shrugged.

"Do you think we should ignore Claude and speak so she can hear?" Timber suggested.

"The master did say we never talked to her," Thompson agreed. "He seemed to be complaining about it, so that should make him feel better."

The three brothers knew, of course this isn't what Alois had intended, however they were clever demons and could manipulate the truth as they pleased. Timber was the first to speak up.

"Miss Haru, we…."

"There you are, young mistress!" a voice called. Sebastian suddenly appeared in between her and the other demons. Claude frowned.

"I knew you'd come for her, Sebastian Michaelis," Claude growled.

"Mistress," Sebastian whispered. "You have to tell me, did you happen to make a contract with any of these demons or their master Alois Trancy?"

"No," Haru replied earnestly.

"We don't want anything to do with her anymore," Claude spoke for the feuding group. "And if you were in your right mind, you wouldn't have anything to do with her either."

"Why not?" Sebastian inquired. "What's got you all so frightened about it?"

"That dog is in bad terms with Akita."

Sebastian's eyes widened. No wonder he'd thought he'd heard that name before when he and Ciel went to do that job at the fort. He now recognized his mistake. It would have been better for him to just let Haru be and kill the woman. Sebastian's eyes narrowed again and he composed himself.

"How despicable," he muttered. He turned to leave. "Haru, come along. We're going home."

Haru stole one last glance at the triplets—were they really going to abandon her like this?—before following Sebastian obediently.

Intermission

Once at home, Haru went straight to bed, exhausted from her scuffle with Akita's shadow, and Sebastian reported to Ciel.

"A demon?" Ciel questioned, surprised.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded. "It seems there is only one person who can tell us about Haru's past, because I doubt she will tell us herself."

"And who might that be?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Ciel complained. The two of them were now standing outside of Undertaker's shop. "Why him?"

"It seems he has a connection with Haru," Sebastian replied. "He'll tell us anything as long as we make him laugh."

"Go ahead," Ciel sighed. Looks like this was the only way to get information. Sebastian was in there for only a few moments before deafening laughter echoed through the street and the sign collapsed from over the doorway. Ciel entered then to see Undertaker on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"That was great, and sure, I'll tell you anything you want to know," he composed himself and sat down on one of the two coffins set up in the center of the room. He served some tea and the interrogation began.

"Tell us everything you know about Haru," Ciel commanded. Undertaker laughed.

"Haruka, the blue-eyed black wolf, quite strange it is," he began. "I've known her for a long time now. She was hand-chosen by the Shinigami to act as a dog of death for them. She would kill whoever they told her to, demons and humans alike. She got to devour more souls than any demon; they were practically handed to her every night for dinner. This made a certain demoness angry.

"Lady Akita, demon of debauchery. She wouldn't truly earn souls by making a contract with a human and fulfilling her half of the deal; she would simply steal all she could. Evidently, she has become more powerful than any other demon in the world; she rules over the others, you could say. The Reaper Society has kept a good eye on her for a while now, but when we sent our best dog out, Haru's soul was taken as well.

"Instead of killing her like all the other victims, we let her live. She may look young to you, but Haru's body was preserved when her soul was taken. She's actually hundreds of years old. If her soul is regained, she would probably resume the hunt for Akita, but it's probably not best to get involved with her. I've had to make more than enough coffins for those who died at her hands."

"You just let her go?" Ciel asked. "There was no deal? No contract?"

"You've been spending too much time with demons," he laughed. "We owed her this much for all the demons she had killed already. She's more than a pawn or a loyal dog to us; she's a wolf, and the society is her home. Even with your help, there are things you can't recover on your own, things that aren't here for her like Home, and things she hasn't yet discovered like Love."

"What do you suggest we do?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I would say butt out, but…"

"That's not good enough!" Ciel snapped. "Haru isn't a pawn to you and she isn't a pawn to me. She's her own queen; she can do anything she wants. But it's as if she graces the world just by being here. She's not just a dealer of death, but an angel of death. She deserves better than to be left alone to strive for herself!"

"Then you and your enemies help her out!"

There was a moment of silence as Ciel thought about this. He would have to cooperate with Alois and his demons, but they were all beneath this and doing it for a better cause. It didn't matter about their childish scuffle; not now. This was about Haru.

"This is for Haru," he thought to himself as he dropped his tea and turned to run out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is this?" Alois wondered, approaching the three symmetrical triplets lines up in front of the stairway. "You three are always whispering. And I don't like it. From now on, you should all speak up!"

Later

"It's too bad Haruka isn't here," Thompson said.

"Yeah," Timber agreed.

"It would be nice to talk to her while we're allowed," Canterbury nodded. "You know, I've been thinking about leaving the master lately."

"And leave Miss Hannah?" Thompson questioned.

"I don't know," Canterbury mumbled. "Forget I said anything."

The other two stopped what they were doing. Being the closest brothers of all, they never kept anything from each other, nor hid their thoughts. Why was Can acting so weird?

"I've been kind of thinking about it too," Timber said. "And live with Haruka for a while. She'll have to leave soon, and it's not particularly safe for her to go on her own."

"I guess you're right," Thompson agreed. "I've been wanting to leave ever since we got here, but I just didn't find a good reason to leave until now."

"We'll tell Miss Hannah tonight, then," Timber concluded.

"How interesting."

The three were unaware of being watched through a crystal ball. Akita growled at the image. Across the room, her handmaiden flinched.

"L-lady Akita?"

"With all this power," the demon woman growled. "It would be easy to devour all of them in my demon form. After consuming all their power, not even Undertaker can stand against me. All I need is a simple sacrifice."

She turned to her handmaiden and licked her lips, reaching out and crushing the girl's neck. Her jaw unhinged like that of a snake in order to shove the entire body and soul of her sacrifice. She smirked and her body contorted in an ugly shape. Her skin turned black and her limbs stretched and bent. She took the form of an ugly, scraggily wolf demon.

Sorrowful Wolf

"I have to leave you," Haru told Ciel. They stood in front of the manor as the sky darkened to a bloody crimson. "Akita has become a powerful demon. I will go and fight her. Even if I am to be devoured with all the other innocent souls, she will be defeated. I will die doing what I have always done; killing only the dangerous and making the world safe."

"Haru," Ciel cautioned. "I understand that you're a lone wolf, but Sebastian can help you."

"If only he comes, it will feel incomplete," she glared at him. "My soul is reserved for someone else."

"Oh, I see," Sebastian smiled. "You would be satisfied if you got to die valiantly around everyone you love, including the Trancy household's servants."

"What?!" Ciel demanded. "Really, Haru?"

Claude was in the study, working, when the window was suddenly kicked in and a familiar demon intruded. He frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry to bother you,' Sebastian said. "But there is a war going on and our monotonic princess will not fight without her entire army."

"That little brat is going to fight on her own?" Claude demanded, slight worry lacing his voice. Although the wolf being annoyed the heck out of him, he had a soft spot for her deep down.

"What? But she'll die," Hannah interjected, suddenly appearing in the room along with the other three servants.

"She's aware," Ciel said. "Now come on; we don't have all day."

"Wait a moment," Alois called, walking noisily into the room. "You think you could all just leave without me? I'm going to."

Ciel cursed under his breath. Not him. He could deal with a few demons, but this brat who keeps insisting upon having him? All for Haru. It was for Haru….

"You're all idiots," Haru sighed, flicking her tail angrily. "But I like that you're all willing to deal with each other long enough to spend my last battle with me."

"Hmph," the others chorused.

"I'm amazed that you agreed to come," Alois teased Ciel. "With how easily agitated you are, I doubt you will carry on with us for long."

"Shut up!" Ciel growled.

"I swear I'm going to kill you when we get back," Claude muttered.

"Likewise," Sebastian shot back.

"The world's worst rivals finally unite," Haru sighed happily and turned around to lead them down the dark trail. "At last, the power of unity shall prevail and the demon lord shall fall."

"She's a delusional girl, isn't she?" Alois asked.

"To that, I must agree," Ciel sighed.

The demon was in London, looking for the wolf she so desperately wanted to consume on this special full moon night. Small demon spawn made of her own evilness plagued the streets, terrorizing the people and consuming their souls. All of England was in chaos.

All for Haru…. Why was she so valuable? Was it the divineness of the girl who would defeat only the beings that threatened the balance of the world? Yes… she was very desirable, and whosoever loved her would be willing to how far to save her life?


	9. Chapter 9

"Not to pry or anything," Timber whispered to Hannah as they approached the demon queen where she was wreaking havoc everywhere. "But why exactly does Akita want Miss Haru dead?"

"For her power," Hannah replied simply. "Haruka has a highly respected place in the Reaper Society. She's known as the Grim Wolf."

"Grim Wolf?" Thompson inquired.

"She's known amongst humans and demons alike for giving people the death they deserve. If they've been good, she'll kill them peacefully. If they've been bad, she creates the most gruesome and horrific methods of retribution. She's viewed as a god in the form of a blue-eyed wolf. It is said she will even entice her victims by appearing in the form of a young human girl with ears and tail of an animal. She's known most for… hunting demons."

"Does she hate us?" Canterbury asked, dreading it to be true.

"Who knows?" Hannah asked, looking ahead of her at the wolf girl who was pretending not to hear them. "She seems kind enough, but I can never tell with her. Sometimes I wonder if she can really hate or love."

"Let's stop here for a bit," Haru said. She pulled a small red apple out of her satchel and took a bite. "I like to enjoy one last treat before going into battle."

"You glutton," Ciel muttered, but he was glad he could rest a bit before confronting Akita.

Haru swayed to the side slightly as she swallowed the last bite. The triplets rushed to her sides to catch her.

"A-are you…"

"Mistress?" Sebastian asked calmly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied with a smile, trying to regain her balance. "Now that everything is set, let's go."

Sacrifice Wolf

"Come, little souls," Akita growled at her prey. The small demon spawn at her feet collected the people and taunted them. All hell broke loose on the small fragment of the city. If this continued, the entire city would be in ruin before their eyes. "Once I consume you and become the most powerful demon on earth, I will finally be able to defeat that Haruka!"

"I am afraid that you are wrong about that," a voice spoke up behind her. Akita turned to Sebastian with hate dripping in her voice.

"You!" she spat. "You sheltered the brat, didn't you? I thought you hated dogs."

"I do," Sebastian admitted. "But Haruka is more than a pathetic dog."

Akita was suddenly thrown to the side when Claude punched her.

"Just get on with it," he snapped. "As soon as we kill the beast, we can go running home to our masters."

"How rude," Sebastian scoffed, shoving Claude to the side to be face to face with the red-eyed wolf again. "As I was saying, dogs differ greatly from wolves. Their pride, for instance. A dog will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, particularly attention; a wolf, on the other hand, will uphold her pride and accept life as it is given to her. Wolves are nobler than dogs, almost cat-like. You, Akita, are nothing more than a dog—a sheep in wolf's skin."

"You're in the way," Claude complained.

Meanwhile, Ciel and Alois were trying to get the panicking humans to safety.

"Everyone remain calm!" Ciel called, climbing atop a crate to gain some height. "Head this way and out of town. There's a mansion there with forces that can protect you."

"Oh please," Alois scoffed. "My demons came right to them to help. They're fine."

"It's not safe," Ciel insisted. "Buildings are collapsing; a demon's battlefield is no place for humans."

"And you think you're one to talk?" Alois sneered. Ciel clenched his teeth in frustration.

The triplets and Hannah were busying themselves fighting the smaller demon spawn frightening the people. They never imagined themselves fighting for humans; they were usually the demons terrorizing them. Timber glanced absentmindedly at the other four, who wouldn't stop bickering. Hence, they weren't getting anything done.

"Looks like they aren't getting along very well," he sighed, snapping a demon's neck in half.

"Not at all," Thompson agreed, ripping the limbs off of another demon.

"If they'd only get along like Miss Haru suggested," Canterbury remarked absentmindedly, throwing two demons in one of the many growing piles of corpses. "They'd get much more done."

Being close brothers, the three of them didn't understand how the others couldn't work together. Sure they had their differences, but this was serious. They needed to get their act together.

Haru jumped in between Ciel and Alois.

"If you two aren't going to get along, then don't try to lead anybody," she said, leaping off the crate and running down the street. There was so much blood everywhere that it stained her feet and hands. She lifted her hand to her mouth and lapped up the blood. She paused in front of Sebastian and Claude in her wolf form. "If you can't fight together, then don't try."

She turned her body slightly so she was facing everyone.

"You're all pathetically selfish!" she barked. "You never listen or consider what others have to say. What do you think it is to be a god? To get what you want? Never! I'm only here to listen to everything everyone has to say and make sure everyone gets what they deserve. To be fair to everyone!"

She leapt on top of a building to be eye level with Akita.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. And fate gives justice to all. Those are the two main principles that I have always followed since my submission into the Reaper Society as a god of death. What god are you to corrupt my soul as you have? You are no god; but merely someone childish pretending to be god. Maybe I don't deserve my soul anymore; maybe this one act is all people need to see the truth about me. Akita, I am proud of my position, not because it gives me power, but because it gives me a chance to help people other than myself!"

"We taught her well, didn't we?" Will asked, smirking to himself and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The entire Society had gathered in the main hall to watch the entire event go down.*

"What an inspiration she is!" Grell exclaimed. "We did well indeed!"

"I wasn't talking about you," Will snapped, annoyed.

"Too bad she'll die after tonight," Undertaker said. The others turned to him in confusion. "Not to promote spoilers or anything, but Haruka sacrifices herself for the greater good, but she'll never return to the society."

Haru lunged at Akita, attacking relentlessly. Both wolves inflicted and received damage, but Akita had the upper hand. She threw Haru against a building and she screamed. Haru was no ordinary wolf, but she wasn't immortal.

"Haru!" Ciel cried in horror.

"Haru!" Alois echoed.

"Sebasian, I order you to save her! Work with that fool if you have to, just don't let Akita kill her!"

"You too, Claude! I don't want Haru to die!"

Both demons nodded.

"Yes, young master."

"Yes, your highness."

They charged at the demon wolf, a new form of synchronization between them.

"You're right," Alois said quietly. Ciel turned to him, confused. "Claude is a good butler, but he tends to make a bit of a mess when he fights."

"Right," Ciel nodded, smirking slightly, and turned to the crowd. "This way! Bring women and children first!"

"Then the injured!" Alois added. "Don't rush and everyone should get there safely."

"Looks like we have to work together," Claude mumbled, but he didn't appear to be complaining.

"Per master's orders," Sebastian agreed. He pulled some silverware out of his coat pockets. "Since we're stuck doing this together as demon butlers, why don't we do it how demon butlers do it best?"

"I couldn't agree more," Claude smirked, pulling his own kitchen utensils out of his pockets.

"It's amazing what Haru can do," Timber remarked, finishing off the last demon.

"You can say that again," Thompson agreed.

"I guess she doesn't hate us after all," Canterbury added.

"Not at all," Hannah agreed. She smiled at them. "You three go. Don't worry about me; I'll have a talk with the master as soon as we get home. I think he'll have a change of heart. Take care of Haruka for us, okay?"

"You put up quite a fight for that girl," Claude said as they began fighting. "Not like you'll get her soul; what's your motivation?"

"If I couldn't defend my master's wolf friend, then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smirked, throwing a few forks and knives at Akita. "You're not too bad yourself."

"I specialize in transformation," Claude admitted, mirroring Sebastian's attack. "Silver into gold, blood into wine, and living into dead. But it seems a combination can do more than I thought. Silver and gold, blood and wine, living and dead."

"Fighting…" Sebastian stated.

"Together!"

What would have been their final blow on the weakening demon was countered and they were thrown backwards. Akita was too powerful to vanquish. Akita turned on Haru, who had recovered and was on her feet. Akita's fur was spiked and her eyes were glowing with hatred. Haru's eyes blazed a supernatural royal blue. She jumped at Akita without a fight and the demon almost snapped her in half between her jaws.

"HARU!"

** *I know that giant televisions are a bit high-tech for the time period, but come on! Can't the reaper society or whatever be a bit high-tech for the sake of watching Haru's amazing sacrifice?**

** 7 Follows**

** 9 Favorites**

** 3 Reviews**

** All in the first two months of updating.**

** I think I might cry :') Thank you all so much! I never could have gotten this far without you! I know I haven't uploaded in a week, so I tried making this chapter extra long. We're coming to a close, which is when the chapters get hard to write. I'm not thinking "Oh, what do I write? How do I end it?" I'm simply thinking "Did I get all the epic quotes in? What if I don't like the way it ends?"**

** This is going to be a real tear-jerker, my friends. Maybe….**

** Anyway, you know what to do Follow/Favorite/Share/Review, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dead Wolf

Akita's sleek black fur shivered in the cold night as white snow began to fall. Her burning red eyes were emotionless and empty. However, there was something about her that seemed… triumphant. She suddenly began laughing, throwing her head back and letting out a savage howl of laughter.

"I won!" she yelled. "Haha! I killed Haru! I—!"

She stopped suddenly, drawing her head back down, her chest contracting on itself. She took a step away from Haru and coughed violently. Blood and green liquid poured from her mouth. She stared at the pool of blood and poison in shock before looking back at Haru.

"You fell for it," Haru whispered quietly. She was hardly able to talk; her wounds were so severe. "The blood flowing through my veins… is poisoned."

"The apple," Sebastian realized. "She poisoned herself."

"Such a noble sacrifice," Claude whispered, putting his hand up to hold his glasses to hide the tears that began to drip from his eyes.

"No," Ciel thought.

Akita shook her head from side to side, trying to clear her blurring vision. A burning pain began to flare in her stomach. She stumbled around for a bit.

"No!" she coughed. "I'm supposed to be a god! You can't do this to me…."

"The thing about being god," Haru whispered. "Is that you get to see paradise one day. That's what you want."

She lifted her hand weakly and pointed down the road. Akita turned her head. It was just burned rubble from a destroyed home, but the poison made her hallucinate. She saw an endless, beautifully blue ocean and a figure waiting for her.

"Sister!" she cried in joy, staggering toward the figure that wasn't really there. "You've returned. Ever since that wolf killed you from that wretched disease, I've been trying to find you ever since. I did it, sis, I avenged you. Aren't you happy, sister?"

"No," the sister replied, her long black hair billowing in the wind. Akita froze, shocked to hear that.

"But I did what I was meant to do!" Akita barked. "What about you? You didn't even get to live before you died! You're supposed to be happy to see me1 this isn't how it's supposed to be! No! Sister, don't leave me! No!"

With a single howl of pain and despair, the she-wolf stepped into the flame and her body burned to nothing but ashes. The others stared at the fire where she disappeared.

"I can't help but feel sorry for her," Timber said.

"She just wanted her sister back," Thompson agreed.

"But it's too late now," Hannah cut in. She rushed to Haru, as the others already had.

"Haru!" Ciel cried. "Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry, master," Sebastian apologized. "But there are things even demons can't do."

There was silence for a moment, the only thing heard being Haru's heavy breathing.

"Do you think we should say something?" Timber whispered to his two companions.

"It would be rude not to," Thompson added.

"Why not?" Canterbury agreed. The three of them put their hands over their mouths and brought them down again.

"Miss Haru, are you okay?" Timber asked politely.

Haru's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at them. She smiled softly.

"You're talking to me," she whispered.

"We're doing it so you don't have to," Canterbury explained.

"You shouldn't talk like this," Thompson told her.

Haru grinned softly, a small tear forming at the corner of her eye. Her gaze was getting hazier and hazier as the poison in her body began to consume her flesh.

"Are you in pain?" Timber asked.

"No," Haru replied. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "It doesn't hurt much… dying… around those you love. I'm okay."

"Don't talk like that!" Thompson scolded. "Don't you care? Life sucks. This isn't fair that you had to sacrifice yourself. And for what? This rotten world isn't worth it."

"Is it bad to love the world anyway?" Haru asked. "I guess I hate the world as a whole, but I love it's people as individuals."

"You keep saying stuff like that," Canterbury sighed. He reached forward, brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"But that's why you like me, isn't it?"

"Haru," Hannah spoke up, holding Haru's head straight. "Listen to me, you're kind and you're noble, but you can't die yet! We still need you. The boys need you." She glanced at the triplets with a sad expression on her face. "Please, Haru."

"A god can heal," Haru sniffled. "But to heal herself—that's so selfish. I'd rather die a nice death now, with you."

"But… I…" Canterbury mumbled under his breath. "We still…"

Meanwhile, at the Reaper Society, all the shinigami were in tears. Except Undertaker, who was laughing. Will and Grell glared at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Grell demanded, blowing his nose.

"I merely said she would die," he chuckled. "But not that she would stop living."

"We can still save you," Canterbury said.

"Why would you want to do that for me?"

"It doesn't matter," Thompson shook his head. "But you won't have to do any of that dumb heroic stuff anymore. You can just live in the middle of nowhere without a care in the world."

"Really?" she asked. She smiled again. "I'd like that."

"But you probably won't get to live at the Reaper Society anymore," Timber warned her.

"It'll be worth it… if I can be with you three."

"What are you three talking about?" Alois demanded.

"Alois, we think you're a brat," Thompson stated.

"And we're not going to serve you at your mansion anymore," Timber added.

"We're going to turn Haru into a demon and stay with her," Canterbury concluded.

"Fine. Go. I don't care anyway," Alois sniffed. He was glad to be rid of them. Deep down, he just hoped they'd take good care of Haru. He knew how difficult demons could be.

Haru's vision blurred. She couldn't see anyone anymore. Just the beautiful snow. Snow was so pretty. Then everything went black.

"Miss Haru?"

"Miss Haru?"

"It's time to wake up."

Haru opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a lush green field; no villages could be seen for miles. She saw Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury sitting in a semicircle around her. They smiled amongst themselves silently.

"Miss Haru, do you feel alright?" Canterbury asked. Haru smiled.

"Where are we?" she asked. "It's so beautiful here!"

"We are…" Timber trailed off, not quite sure how to put it.

"In hell," Thompson concluded.

"You're one of us now, Haru," Canterbury smiled at her, putting a flower in her hair.

"A demon," Thompson explained, putting another flower in the opposite side of her hair.

"You can live forever now," Timber stated, putting the cute stuffed rabbit in her arms.

"With us."

Haru smiled. Although there was this emptiness in her chest, she was happy. She stayed there forever in hell with the three of them, everyday passing on as the last, and as the next. Haru was happy to know she didn't have to hurt anybody again, and she was around people that loved her. It was a few years—or maybe it was only a few days—later that Haru could visit Ciel and Sebastian. They were here too.

Alois never came to see them, but Hannah did. The triplets were always happy to see her again; no matter how long eternity was, they could never forget her.

The Reaper society wasn't very different from before, but it wasn't exactly the same either. Everyone carried on with their duties with light hearts.

"I'm surprised this place isn't completely dead," Grell sighed. He was slacking off in the hallway again, watching the other reapers pass by. "It's so boring here without Haruka."

"Get back to work," Will nagged. "You're a grown man. Get over it."

"How could you say something so cruel?!" Grell demanded. "Don't you care that we can never see Haru again? I know you loved her as much as I did!"

"Shut up!" Will snapped angrily.

"You two keep bickering," Undertaker sighed. "Honestly, even Sebastian and Claude got over their animosity towards each other. But nothing fazes you two, I see."

"Why are you here?" Grell asked. "Are you bored now with Ciel living in Hell with the others?"

"Not really," the other admitted. "Just thought I'd come back and return a few things Haruka had checked out and never returned."

"She's just as irresponsible as you!" Will yelled.

"Perhaps," Undertaker mumbled.

"By the way, you were the closest to Haruka, right?" Grell asked. "Why aren't you sad about her demise at least?"

"There's no need to be sad about it," Will interrupted. Grell growled through his teeth.

"He's right, you know," Undertaker replied. "Haru's still happy where she is. She's finally found someone who makes her happy. Besides, this place isn't dead yet; I don't think it will be for a long time. Haru wouldn't want us to be sad for her loss; she's inspirational, isn't she?"

"I guess so," Grell sighed.

"By the way," Will stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Grell, you get Haru's entire quota for the next three hundred years."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
